


Gasping

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace loves Anissa so much that sometimes it's hard to <i>breathe</i>. Or that could just be the games they like to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for the [DCU Femslash Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html?thread=1246046&%20#t1246046) "Anissa/Grace, Anissa on top".

God, Grace loves this. Loves Anissa on top of her, her lips against Grace’s ear, oooh, tongue twisting _inside_. Little scrape of teeth that makes Grace shiver.

It’s not that Grace doesn’t like being on top. Because, actually, she fucking _loves_ being on top. Loves catching Anissa’s wrists, holding her down so easily, all that lithe flesh laid out for her. Loves watching Anissa squirm and laugh and moan for her.

Fact is, Grace just loves _Anissa_. 

And sex with Anissa, she loves that a whole damn lot. Any time of day, any position, any place, doesn’t care about anything as long as she’s got Anissa’s body all pressed up against her.

She loves Anissa underneath her, beside her, behind her or between her knees, but on top is something special.

See, Anissa’s powers? 

They’re _awesome_. 

They’re awesome in battle and they’re even more awesome in the bedroom.

She’s got Anissa lying on top of her, one hand braced beside Grace’s head, the other with this deliciously firm grip on her left breast, squeezing real good. Her thigh wedged up between Grace’s legs, and Anissa’s _grinding_ down on her, and they’re not even naked yet but it doesn’t matter in the slightest.

Because Anissa is slowly, so damn slowly increasing her weight. Grinding her thigh up against Grace’s pussy and getting heavier over her, more pressure, so perfect. Working her hips, until the springs in the mattress are squeaking, until the bed is creaking with every movement.

Sweating and grinning, watching Grace gasp and groan with this look in her eyes, like she’s _ravenous_ for this, like she’ll never get enough.

It takes so much focus, keeping her weight under control for this, and usually they don’t have the patience for it.

But when they do, it drives Grace _nuts_.

Heaviness against her chest, making each breath sweeter, making her need to work for it. Panting and trying to arch up against it, except she can’t because Anissa is too heavy, and there aren’t many people who can do that to Grace. There aren’t many people who can keep her pinned, who can make her just lie there and _take_ it, but Anissa can and Grace loves her for that.

“Fuuuuck.” Hissed out before she sucks in another shallow breath, bending her leg, bracing her foot against the bed. Offering her thigh for Anissa to rub against, and there’s no hesitation, because doing this makes Anissa just as crazy as it makes Grace.

Anissa’s instantly grinding down against Grace’s thigh, and Grace can feel how wet she is already through the fabric of her panties, and it makes her sweat and try to buck up against a body that won’t budge for her.

She can only gasp and sweat and need as Anissa takes them both, arching back against Grace’s thigh, rubbing her own thigh between Grace’s legs. Fucking them both with the thrust of her hips, giving a particularly _vicious_ little twist that makes Grace cry out, her fingers gripping the bedding hard enough to punch holes through it.

“Can you take it, baby?” Anissa whispers, and she’s pressing down so hard now, so heavy, and Grace’s mind is starting to swim a little.

She wants this so bad.

“You know I can,” she smirks, even though she’s gasping around the words, even though her voice comes out weak and raspy.

Anissa gives her a narrow-eyed look, so fucking intense, like Grace is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

And then her weight spikes, pressing down on Grace’s chest, leg shoving down against her pussy, and Grace can’t breathe, feeling like she’s floating. Eyes rolling, mind spinning out of control, everything narrowing down to the burn in her chest and the scent of Anissa’s skin.

“I love you,” Anissa murmurs, and then the pressure is gone, it’s just Anissa’s usual weight above her, her weight without her powers. And Grace’s lungs flood with oxygen, body seizing up as every nerve sparks and pulses. 

She’s sucking in air but when she opens her mouth to scream she doesn’t have enough breath to find her voice, her orgasm shaking through her, rocking her apart, vision blacked out and Anissa’s thigh still rubbing her, working her through her release.

She’s kind of outside of her head for a moment, but Grace has always had a fast recovery period. She drifts back into herself feeling Anissa’s fingers moving over her face, brushing over her eyebrows, her cheeks, pushing hair behind her ears.

“You doing okay there?” Anissa asks, but there’s no worry in her voice. She knows Grace’s limits, same way Grace knows hers. She knows how to recognise when it’s getting to be too much, and they have their own language of tells and words to keep things safe.

Grace stretches out a little and smiles, words beyond her so all she can manage is a content humming sound.

Anissa laughs softly and kisses her, slow and deep, but Grace can feel the edge there, feel how Anissa is squirming lightly against her.

“Sooo,” she sighs after a moment. “My turn to make _you_ scream now.”

Anissa grins, rubbing back against Grace’s thigh a little. “Hell yeah, it is!”


End file.
